Rise of New Mario
Characters *Bowser *Mr. Game & Watch *Wawabowser *New Luigi *New Mario Script Scene 1 Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch are driving up to their castle, stopping about four feet from the gates. MR. GAME & WATCH: What's wrong? Why did you stop? BOWSER: Well, we're technically there already. We might as well just park out here and walk in. MR. GAME & WATCH: Because...well, look behind you. Bowser looks behind him and sees Wawabowser, who is running towards him at an inhuman speed. BOWSER: Whaaaat? How is he running that fast? Wawabowser lunges towards Cario and envelops it with a breath of fire, leaving nothing but a charred frame. Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch shield their eyes for a moment before coming to their senses and grabbing him by each of his arms. BOWSER: All right, you! What are you doing here? WAWABOWSER: Huff...puff...phew! OK, I'm tired of jogging. MR. GAME & WATCH: "Jogging"? Your speed was supernatural. You caught up with our ride on foot while we had a mile-or-so head start. How did you do it? WAWABOWSER: My strength...does not come from within me. BOWSER: What?! Wawabowser retracts into his shell, forcing Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch to let go of his arms. He then pops back out, pushes them away, and dashes into the castle before Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch can react. Once inside, he closes and locks the outside gate and pops his head out of a window next to it to taunt Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch. WAWABOWSER: I win the race, that's what! Mwa ha ha! Your castle, along with the Black House, is mine! BOWSER: Wh--n--''dang it''! Screw you! I'm so gonna get revenge. MR. GAME & WATCH: Wait, where's Mario? Wasn't he on your team? WAWABOWSER: Nah, I'm with the New Mario Bros. now. Mario is dead! BOWSER: Well...gee, on any other day, I'd be jumping for joy if I heard that. Scene 2 Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch are standing outside Bowser's Castle as New Mario's UFO approaches it from above. Inside the UFO, New Mario and New Luigi are celebrating. NEW LUIGI: Yes! Yes! I can't believe your plan actually worked! NEW MARIO: What do you mean? Of course it worked! Wawabowser was the perfect pawn in my plan. NEW LUIGI: Hey, look! Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch are standing outside! NEW MARIO: Oh, yeah! Heh...look at 'em. They're right outside their own castle...and they can't get in! NEW LUIGI: Haw! Hey...do you still have the wrapper from that cupcake you ate earlier? NEW MARIO: Yeah, got it right here. Why? New Mario gives New Luigi the wrapper as he crumples it into a ball. NEW LUIGI: Drive me over to those two saps. NEW MARIO: Oh, are you gonna...no way. Aw, no way. Do it. Do it, man. NEW LUIGI: Heck YEAH, I'm gonna do it! The UFO hovers over Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch, who are too busy griping dejectedly and staring at the ground in shame to notice it. New Luigi opens a porthole and pokes his hand out, chucking the wrapper in it straight at Bowser's head. NEW LUIGI: Hey, turtle cow! Think fast! The wrapper smacks Bowser straight in the head, plopping onto his reddish-orange mohawk. BOWSER: Aw, what the--you! You punk! What are you doing in my UFO? New Luigi spits out of the porthole, smacking Bowser straight in the eye. The UFO speeds away, and cackling emanates from it. BOWSER: GRAAAAHHHH! The NERVE! How dare those two treat me this way? I'm the Koopa King! MR. GAME & WATCH: Well, I used to be the President, but I was deposed by that criminal plumber, Mario. Now I'm a little...I dunno...stick figure or something. BOWSER: Well, I always hated Mario, too. Do you know how many times he's chucked me into my own lava pit? These new guys, though...they're almost worse somehow. There's something more malicious about them. MR. GAME & WATCH: You're right. We'd better be on our guard. How are we going to take back our respective homes, though? BOWSER: I dunno. Can you summon the Men in the Suits? MR. GAME & WATCH: No, since I'm not the President anymore. Besides, even if I try, they probably wouldn't recognize me. MR. GAME & WATCH: Well, we have to try! First of all, we have to get a vehicle. BOWSER: Where? Cario's burned beyond repair, and we certainly can't use the UFO. MR. GAME & WATCH: Oh, I think Cario's engine might still work. Besides, we can just go back to the place where Mario's go-kart stopped. BOWSER: Oh, yeah! Let's do it! Scene 3 Cut to Bowser and Mr. Game & Watch trying to start up the severely burned, damaged Cario. Suddenly, a dark shadow falls over them as New Mario's UFO aims its laser cannon at Bowser's head. MR. GAME & WATCH: Bowser! Above you! Bowser ducks into his shell without thinking, just as the laser cannon fires. The laser from the cannon bounces off Bowser's shell and into the main gate, blowing it off its hinges. The gate falls down with a deafening crash. BOWSER: Hey, sweet! Thanks for opening the door for me. A porthole on the side of the UFO opens, and New Mario pokes his head out. NEW MARIO: Well, shoot. Whatever, I don't care. I'm taking over the Black House anyway. I don't want your two-bit wreck of a castle anymore. BOWSER: Hey, take that back! My castle is awesome! NEW MARIO: Yeah, right. When was the last time there were any minions in there? BOWSER: Well, Mario has driven my subjects, the Koopas, to near extinction. I had my adopted kids, the Koopalings, serving me a while ago, but they exploded after messing around in my secret lab. NEW MARIO: OK. By the way, your son is still in his room. I locked the door so he wouldn't get out. He is grounded, correct? BOWSER: You SON OF A-- Bowser swipes at New Mario with his claw, but he manages to slam the UFO's porthole just in time. NEW MARIO: Whoops! I'm outta here. Ta! The UFO flies away, leaving Bowser speechless and crimson in the face. BOWSER: Grr...nobody messes with my kid! I'm going in there to rescue him. MR. GAME & WATCH: Wait! What about New Luigi and Wawabowser? They're still in there, you know! BOWSER: I don't care. Time to take my castle back! Bowser stomps into the castle before Mr. Game & Watch can stop him. MR. GAME & WATCH: All right. I'll wait here. Suddenly, Mr. Game & Watch hears an alarming crash from the inside of the castle, followed by the shouting voices of New Luigi and Wawabowser, as well as the painful roars of Bowser himself. MR. GAME & WATCH: Uh-oh. I'd better go rescue him! Mr. Game & Watch begins to cross the drawbridge leading into the main gate, but it begins to rise just in time. New Luigi pokes his head out of the main gate and laughs. NEW LUIGI: Gotcha! You can't help your friend now. There are two of us, and only one of him! Fade to black. The End Trivia The Koopalings were, in fact, originally slated to appear on this show, but they died (in real life) before this could happen. They suffered a death by explosion; no more details are known. Category:Episodes